Drains which are selectively closed by mechanically operated remotely actuated valves, such as those commonly used in bathtubs, sinks, and the like, are notorious for the operational and maintenance problems which they incur over a period of years. These valves are often operated by levers or similar mechanical linkages which are subject to failures due to wear, corrosion, and accumulated dust and dirt. Whatever the mechanical linkage, it must pass beneath the tub or drain, and is therefor nearly impossible to repair. Furthermore, these remotely actuated valves often become maladjusted and leak, requiring constant refilling of the sink or tub.
To repair these broken or maladjusted drain valves, replacement drain valves have been developed which may be secured in the old drain, and which embody both the drain valve and the mechanism for actuating it. Although these replacement devices are effective and easily serviced, they are often difficult to install. Typically the existing drain body is provided with a smooth bore in which the replacement valve is easily seated but difficult to secure. Often the drain body requires modification, or adhesives must be used. In any case, the labor required to install the new valve is often more costly than the valve itself.